


Dirty Face

by liumegeli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, top!arthur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liumegeli/pseuds/liumegeli
Summary: 看剧的时候总觉得Arthur想把Merlin弄脏，又是泼水又是涂浆果的。于是有了这篇文！
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	Dirty Face

这种奇怪的欲望是什么时候产生的呢？

Arthur躺在床上想到。从什么时候开始，自己产生了想要弄脏Merlin的欲望呢？想看到他的脸上，他漂亮的锁骨上，他洁白的手腕处，沾染上任何东西。想看他嫣红的舌尖舔过饱满的唇，瞪着漂亮的蓝眼睛一脸无措。

究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？

是第一次遇见他的时候吗？  
他还记得初遇时Merlin受到的菜刑。那时他站在城堡的窗台边望着广场，那个蠢小子傻兮兮地被人丢着各种各样的蔬菜，饶是这种情形下，这个笨蛋还能弯着眼睛和Gwen搭上几句话。行刑结束后，他看见Merlin的黑发里夹着好几片烂菜叶，脸颊和唇边都脏兮兮的，可是奇怪的是，他居然觉得这样的Merlin好看的过分了。他强迫自己移开目光去做自己的事，不要再愣愣地盯着Merlin离开的背影了，可是接下来一整天，他的眼前总是浮现出Merlin脏脏的小脸，怎么甩都甩不掉。

是Merlin为了撮合他和Sophia而向他父亲撒谎的时候吗？  
Merlin因为自己的任性而向他的父亲撒谎，接连几天被惩罚接受菜刑。Merlin以为他对此一无所知，可其实他都知道。不仅如此，他还罪恶地希望这种情形再多几次。他想看到行刑时Merlin紧闭着双眼默默承受的样子，想看到行刑结束后Merlin带着满脸脏污默默叹气的样子，想看到Merlin轻轻用手背抹去唇边污渍的样子。他也不知道自己怎么了，那些画面不断在他眼前闪过，甚至进入了他旖旎的幻想里。于是他默默闭上双眼，为自己罪恶的念头而忏悔。

是Merlin在马厩里睡着的时候吗？  
当时他看见Merlin倒在地上，只能强压下心头的紧张把Merlin叫醒。但是天啊，他怎么也想不到眼前的景象竟然让他的心都漏跳了一拍。Merlin的脸上虽然粘着马粪，可是见鬼的，为什么这样显得他更好看了呢？在马粪的对比下Merlin的脸是那么白皙，因为趴着又隐约透露出些许绯红。Merlin的眼睛茫然地扑闪着，长长的睫毛上下翻飞，一对大耳朵霎时间因为紧张而变得通红，口中慌慌忙忙的说着“Sire”。他的喉结不由自主的上下滚动，那股强烈的想要弄脏Merlin的欲望忽然升腾起来，从他的心口直烧到喉咙。他觉得自己快要控制不住了，他快要把奇怪的欲望付诸行动了，为了压抑住它，他冲着Merlin大喊大叫起来。可他这一发怒，Merlin的情绪也跟着激动起来，耀眼的蓝眼睛里蓄起了泪水，忍不住和自己据理力争。而Cedric正好在此时插嘴，他满脑子想的都是控制住自己奇怪的欲望，于是正好借着Cedric的话让Merlin回去休息，想要以远离Merlin的办法控制住自己胡思乱想的脑子，于是Merlin又愤怒又委屈地抓起外套离开了。然而直到晚上入睡前，他都没能把下午Merlin的模样忘记。

是去救Gwen的路上Merlin脸上抹着暗红浆果的时候吗？  
他出于Morgana的请求而前去救Gwen时，由于要穿过蛮牙兽聚集的山洞，Merlin的眼中呈现出恐惧。他想到用浆果的味道迷惑蛮牙兽，于是他和Merlin都把臭烘烘的浆果揉碎了往脸上抹。他悄悄侧过身偷看Merlin。浆果的暗红色汁液在Merlin的脸上揉开，从左颊到通红的鼻头，Merlin红红的嘴唇不断开合着抱怨那浆果的味道臭的要命。就在这时，那股奇怪的冲动又突然出现，猛烈到他一下子无法压抑，于是他抓起一把浆果就往Merlin脸上抹去，然后他看着Merlin脸上暗红的浆果汁液悄悄往下淌，看着Merlin无奈的表情笑出了声。他感觉心里那个欲望头一次的得到了一点满足，他头一次弄脏了Merlin。可是这样好像还是不够。

是看到Merlin心不在焉地烧了滚烫的沸水给他沐浴那呆愣愣的样子的时候吗？  
天知道他伸腿进浴桶的那一刹那有多想骂人！Merlin从早上叫他起床开始就心不在焉的，后来甚至想让他用一桶刚刚烧开的热水沐浴！Merlin以为他是什么？一头需要脱毛的死猪吗！他气的咬牙切齿，而Merlin手忙脚乱地想要往浴桶里加入冷水，就因为Merlin紧张兮兮的表情和紧绷的小脸，那股奇怪的欲望又爬上他的心头。有了上次森林里的实践他压根没去想抑制自己这个念头。他迅速转身捧起一银壶的冷水，往Merlin身上泼去，并扬言要让他清醒。于是他得到了一个浑身上下都湿漉漉的Merlin。水从Merlin微卷的黑发发梢滴落，流经美好的锁骨，然后滚进白净的胸膛流到Arthur看不见的地方去了，由于Merlin没带口水巾，他将这一切都清清楚楚的看进了眼里。他微不可查的咽了咽口水，迅速打发Merlin离开了。他也没想到，泼Merlin水的是他，最后自食苦果的也是他。头一次，他在取悦自己的时候想着一个男人，他坐在浴桶里快速撸动自己的阴茎时，想的尽是Merlin浑身被自己弄的湿透的样子，最后他低吼着释放在了自己的手中。

然而这欲望不管是什么时候产生的，如今他已经确信，自己爱上Merlin了，而令他感到甜蜜的是，Merlin也爱着他。  
那是又一次为新受封骑士庆祝的晚宴，他没控制住自己快乐的心情，没抵御住骑士们的劝酒，喝的有点晕晕乎乎的了。结束后他喊着Merlin的名字，要Merlin把他送回房间。于是Merlin扶着他慢慢走过Camelot长长的走廊，走上一级又一级台阶。他微微侧过脸观察他的男仆，这个蠢蛋神情专注，微微垂着眼，任凭长廊的火把在他的脸上投下一小片阴影。Arthur突然感到口干舌燥，有什么东西好像要破开他的心脏，从里边飞出来，他的一整颗心被撑的涨涨的。他忽然很想给身边这个男人一个温柔的吻，想和他在唇齿间交缠，想夺走他的呼吸，想让他发出的每一声喘息都属于自己。他恍恍惚惚间意识到，这大概就是爱。他们回到Arthur房间，Merlin刚刚把门关上，Arthur便决定不再压抑了。他转过身把Merlin抵在门上，忽略Merlin惊愕的眼神迅速堵住了男仆的嘴。Merlin的嘴唇和他想过的一样柔软，他舔吻着朝思暮想的人，用舌头撬开对方微张的牙齿，他的舌头和Merlin的纠缠在一块儿，本来还有些抗拒的Merlin被他吻的飘飘忽忽不再反抗。结束了长长的吻后，他们额头抵着额头微微喘气。Arthur望着Merlin通红的脸，那股想弄脏他的欲望又席卷而来。他没忍住再次吻了上去，手不安分的从Merlin衣服的下摆伸进去，缓缓往上抚摸，在腰侧短暂停留。Merlin的喉咙里冒出抗拒的“呜呜”声，然后Merlin拼尽全力挣开他的唇舌，有点失落的说：“Arthur，我不是你想要的人，我是Merlin，你还能听明白吗？我是Merlin。”他努力将目光从Merlin被自己亲的红肿的嘴唇上挪开，真诚而坚定地与Merlin四目相对，然后缓缓开口道：“我知道你是Merlin，我要告诉你，Merlin，你就是我想要的人。我要告诉你，我爱你，Merlin。我习惯了你总在我身边喋喋不休，我看够了你总为别人微微弯起眼睛，我只想你从今天开始为我一个人笑，为我一个人哭，为我一个人喘息。噢，你知道吗，Merlin？想把你弄脏，想把你搞得一团乱的念头在我心里藏了多久了？我曾在取悦自己时想起你，想起你丰润的嘴唇，红彤彤的脸颊，蓄满泪水的蓝眼睛。我想要的就是你，我爱你，Merlin。现在告诉我，你是否想要我？”Merlin的表情从一开始的惊讶变得温和，脸变得更红了，这让他咽了咽口水。Merlin喃喃地说：“天啊。这怎么可能呢！天啊。我当然爱你，Arthur。我从没奢求你也爱着我，这一切，这一切太不可置信了。我当然，当然也想要你啊！”他感觉有一朵烟花在自己眼前炸开，噢是的，Merlin也想要他，这个认知让他的心脏跳动的更加剧烈了，他吻着Merlin，将Merlin压倒在床上，吻过Merlin的侧颈，又在锁骨处流连。他的手也没有闲着，将Merlin的衣服向上推，从Merlin的腰侧滑到乳尖，又揉又捻，让它们随着Merlin的呻吟挺立起来。然后他腾出手脱下了Merlin的裤子，轻轻握住他挺立的欲望，Merlin的呻吟一瞬间变得更大了。他勾起嘴角，俯下身含住了Merlin的欲望，灵活地取悦着Merlin，又吸又吮。这种景象对Merlin来说一定太超过了，没过多久，Merlin就释放在了他的口中。他咽下了嘴里的粘稠，又凑上前去吻住Merlin的唇角。谁知道此时Merlin竟然翻身压在他的身上，动手解开他的腰带，学着他的样子用口腔裹住了他昂扬的性器。Merlin生涩地吞吐着，温暖潮湿的口包裹着他，时不时挑起眼角看他的表情，他盯着那红艳艳的眼尾呻吟出声，在视觉和感觉的双重刺激下释放了自己。而那时Merlin正抽出他的性器想要调整角度再次吞进嘴里，于是他射出的东西在Merlin的脸颊和唇边糊地一团糟，那一瞬间他的呼吸停止了，他感到自己的奇怪欲望被完完全全满足了，Merlin被他弄的乱七八糟，呆呆地看着他发愣。于是他用手轻轻抹去Merlin脸上的白浊，从柜子中取出一瓶润滑油，倒在手上，试探性地朝Merlin的股间探进一根手指。就在那一瞬间，Merlin紧绷了起来。然后他低下头轻轻吻着Merlin，含糊不清地要他放轻松。感觉到Merlin不再抵触，他便慢慢伸进第二、第三根手指，Merlin隐忍的闷哼慢慢变成细小的呻吟，他轻笑着抽出手指，缓慢而坚定地将自己送了进去。终于，他们完美契合在了一起，他满足地长叹了一口气，伸手握住Merlin的欲望，接着便动作了起来。Merlin的呻吟开始变得破碎而动情。“Arthur…啊，Arthur”的声音在他耳边不断重复，他凑到Merlin耳边满足地说：“我在这，Merlin。”然后他们激烈地拥吻，终于，Merlin在他的手中释放了出来。他又动作了几下，也将自己交给了Merlin。他轻轻吻过Merlin的眼角，凑到他耳边说：“我爱你，Merlin。”Merlin又累又困，听到这句话又努力睁开眼睛告诉他：“我也爱你，Arthur。”  
他感到自己心里满溢的情感终于有处安放。那总是叫嚣着要把Merlin弄脏的欲望得到了空前的安抚。他想着，自己多么幸运，Merlin也爱他！然后他和Merlin相拥着沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 看剧的时候总觉得Arthur想把Merlin弄脏，又是泼水又是涂浆果的。于是有了这篇文！


End file.
